


A Saints Love

by Uchiha_kiko2413



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably needs more tags, Reverse side of the World, Shameless Smut, Smut, dragon - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413
Summary: Sieg nods slowly, his hand trembling as he pulls his shirt off “I suppose… it’s only fair that I’m naked as well…”The saint nods before she realizes what Sieg has said. “W-wait, what?”The homunculus stands, pulling his pants the rest of the way down.





	1. I Am in Love With You

_“I am in love with you”_

Sieg stares for a moment, his breathing hitching slightly before he pulls Jeanne against his chest, “Do you… do you mean it…” he mutters softly against her hair.

Jeanne smiles against his chest, nodding her head, “Yes… I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier. I have… never had to deal with these feelings before and I thought Leaticia was the one who… and God gave us this chance”

Sieg pulls back slightly, “It’s okay now” He smiles, “We made our promise and we fulfilled it to each other, Rul-“

“Jeanne… please, call me Jeanne” She interrupts him.

“Jeanne” He mutters with a smile, “It’s pretty”

A blush lights up the former Ruler-class servants’ cheeks, her hands coming up to lightly push at his chest “Thank… you…” her fingers clutching at his shirt lightly.

“You’re welcome” Sieg grasps her left hand with this right “Where shall we go now?” He looks out into the vast nothingness of the Reverse Side of the World.

“I didn’t think that far to be honest” The blonde saint replies “I just wanted to see you again, and God listened to my wish” she smiles softly.

Sieg smiles back, “Then let’s see…” he looks around, “The only think that had come to check on me has been other dragons… so I’m not sure what else is here.”

“Some trees would be nice…” Jeanne chuckles, “There are mountains in the distance, lets head that way” she points in front of them.

Sieg nods, “Shall we fly there, Jeanne?” he suggests.

“F-Fly?” Jeanne stutters, her head tilting, “I didn’t think you could turn back into Fafnir”

Sieg grins, “Close your eyes” Squeezing her hand, he looks up, “I’ll let you know when you can open them”

The saint nods her head as she closes her eyes, “What are you going to do?”

The silver headed boy lets go Jeanne’s hand, his body glowing as he lets his mana surge. Sieg purrs as he transforms into Fafnir again. His black scaled belly pressing against the ground **“Jeanne, open your eyes”**

Jeanne opens her eyes and she takes a step back, “Wow you’re magnificent” she raises a hand to run along his forearm, “You truly look like Fafnir”

Siegs’ wings flare at the comment, his tail lashing **“Thank you. It’s a noble comment from such a great saint”** he stares at Jeanne with warm blue eyes.

Jeanne blushes, turning her head to the side as Sieg turns his head to look at her; “I’m no longer a saint you know” she looks up at him, smiling as she looks him in the eye. “Your eyes… they are a really pretty cyan…”

Sieg swallows, **“Thank you, climb on”** He rumbles out softly, tilting his head so she can climb onto his head. **“Use my horn to help you”**

“Okay” The saint reaches up and uses his horn to climb behind his head, being careful of the spikes and sharp scales that line the back of the dragons spine, “Let’s fly” she looks over Siegs horns, admiring them.

Sieg nods, his wings spreading as he starts running and he jumps into the air. Flapping his wings hard to bring them higher and higher before they still and he levels off. The field of flowers looks like a sea of pure blue under them.

Jeanne grasps in awe, her hands clenching the black spike in front of her. “By God… It’s so pretty!” she calls out, her eyes wide.

 **“Just like you”** Sieg purrs softly, gliding through the air.

Jeanne blushes brighter but she stays quiet, enjoying the flight.

The field of blue soon turns into an ocean of green and Sieg lands at the edge of the forest with a soft thud.

“Think you can fit through like this?” Jeanne asks, looking into the forest, a shiver running through her.

Sieg nods, **“Yes, this place is for Phantasmal Beasts after all”** He ducks his head as he steps into the forest, his steps light despite his size.

“It’s quiet…” Jeanne mutters, keeping her body against the dragons.

A snort comes from Sieg, **“I’m the great Fafnir, and not many came to see me”** he chuckles.

“Sieg… you have Fafnir’s form, you are not Fafnir himself…” Jeanne chuckles with him, “you are just Sieg, my Sieg” She rubs one of his horns. “But it is convenient”

 **“Mhmm”** Sieg rumbles happily, his wings twitching.

“This place is wonderful” Jeanne smiles at him.

 **“I’m going to head to the base of the mountain, I think a dragon named Colchis mentioned a unoccupied cave that other Phantasmal Beasts avoid”** Sieg tilts his head, causing Jeanne to squeak as she tilts to the side.

“H-hey careful…” Jeanne squeezes her thighs against the back of back of Siegs’ head, “I have no wish to fall off your head, thank you very much”

Sieg chuckles **“I won’t drop you, I promise”**

“I trust you, my dragon” Jeanne pets his horn, running her fingers along the smooth bone, “How long will we be walking for, you think?” She ducks her head under a pine branch.

 **“A few hours… I think that’s what some other Phantasmal Beasts said”** Sieg sates as they come up to a river **“It might be shorter then that though”**

“That’s not very specific is it” The saint grumbles, “And this seat is not comfy”

Sieg snorts, **“You can walk you know”** his tail smacks into a tree, making it fall over.

Jeanne blinks, “You wouldn’t dare” she glares at the back of Siegs head “Do you know how long I walked to get here?!” the saint exclaims with a soft growl.

 **“Bare footed I might add”** Sieg steps into the river, **“Its warm, maybe a bath would be nice”** the dragon splashes in the water, his tail swishing through it.

“A bath does sound nice” Jeanne purrs softly, “But closer to the mountains okay Sieg?”

 **“Of course”** The dragon purrs, his body almost vibrating under the saint.

They cross four more rivers before Jeanne grumbles softly.

“Can we stop for a break now?” Jeanne whimpers, “Your scales are not easy to sit on”

 **“Let’s rest then”** Sieg nods before laying down in the shade of a tree near the lake. He lowers his head to the ground so Jeanne can climb off him.

Once Jeanne has her feet on the ground, she walks to the river, stepping into the water. “It’s like you said… it’s warm… that’s amazing…” She leans down and dips her hands into the warm water.

Sieg transforms back into his human form, he takes his vest off. “I wonder if I can find something to make traveling easier on you…” he mutters to himself, ignoring what Jeanne said for a moment.

“What was that Sieg?” Jeanne looks over as she walks deeper, the hem of her dress getting soaked and the saint giggles. “You coming”

“Yes, yes” Sieg walks to the edge of the water, bending down to take his shoes and socks off. “You are gorgeous” he mutters softly, rolling up the legs of his pants. His eyes leaving her for just a few seconds.

The saint takes another small step into the water, when suddenly the rocks under her feet shift making her lose her footing. Jeanne yelps as she sinks below the surface for a brief moment, her legs kicking as she tries to get to the surface. The water ripples before she emerges from the water with a gasp.

As soon as Sieg hears the splash of water he looks up and he sees Jeanne disappear beneath the water, he rushes into the water “Jeanne!” Panic sets in and he calls her name again and again. The moment he spots a ripple and he pushes through the water “Jeanne!” Water splashes his face as the saint surfaces a few feet away. A sigh of relief from Sieg “Thank god; Jeanne give me your hand” he reaches for her.

Jeanne gasps as she reaches for his hand and she coughs as he pulls her onto stable footing “Sieg… Than-thank you” Jeanne’s face goes red as Sieg pulls her into his chest, her body pressing against his. “S-Sieg?”

“Don’t do that again… you scared me…” Sieg almost whimpers into her wet hair, “I’m not sure I could…” his arms wrap around her waist and he nuzzles her temple. “Don’t do that…” His body is shaking “Don’t do that…”

The saint is still blushing “I’m sorry” her hands clench at his soaked shirt and she whimpers, burying her face into his chest, “I…” A shudder runs through Jeanne and she bites back a sob “God… I was scared…” Another cough leaves her and she trembles in fear.

“Shh I’m here” Sieg tightens his grip around her, feeling the saints’ chest press against his, “Let’s move out of the water okay” the homunculus takes a step back, slowly pulling Jeanne with him.

Jeanne nods, letting Sieg lead her out of the water and onto the riverbank “I forgot I… can’t swim…” She shivers “Kinda stupid of me…”

“Let’s not worry about that right now… Are you okay? You didn’t swallow any water?” Sieg mutters softly “I think I can build a fire for us”

“I’m okay now, thanks to you… thank you also if you can gather the wood… I can make a fire pit…” the maiden of Orleans shivers again.

Sieg nod, his eyes glancing down at Jeanne’s chest before he abruptly looks away, “Your dress is…” he swallows and turns away “I’ll go get the wood…” he rushes into the bush, heat filling his body.

As soon as Sieg rushes off Jeanne looks down, her eyes widening as she sees how see through the fabric is and she squeaks in surprise “Sieg!”

The sheer fabric of the saints’ dress is still soaked and it clings to her body in all the right places. Her skin is visible enough that Jeanne can feel her cheeks flush and turn red with embarrassment. “God will forgive me, I hope…”  

\------ Line Break------

Sieg curses as he picks up another twig, the dragon’s heart beating fast in his chest.

“I should not have looked… it wasn’t… she is gorgeous…”

His body throbs in arousal.

“She did say she loves me… will God let her…”

Mana surges through Siegs circuits and he shivers, “Damnit” His hands clench the branches harder and the homunculus closes his eyes “Why now… why couldn’t it wait…” Heat fills Siegs body and the homunculus grits his teeth, a growl leaving him. He closes his eyes imagining the woman he loves, her dress sticking to her skin, forming her breasts and the sight makes Siegs cock throb. “Why?”

Steam raises off Siegs clothes and his skin, his hands shaking and he drops the branches onto the ground. Mana surges through Sieg once more and he gasps in pain as wings tear threw his shirt, “Fuck” Fangs prick his lower lip as he gasps.

A haze fills his head and the homunculus growls, “Jeanne…” He mutters to himself as he starts walking back towards the river. His tail lashing as a sweet scent hits his nostrils. Need fills him and Sieg purrs, “My Jeanne… I’ll be there soon…”

 ------ Line break ------

Jeanne is sitting in the sand as she stares at the small pit she dug out in the sand; a few rocks surround the pit.

“Sieg…” A shiver runs through her “hurry…” her arms wrap around her knees and she rests her chin on her knees.

The saints head snaps to the side as she hears a twig break to her right “Who’s there?” she calls out, a tremble in her voice.

 _“Jeanne”_ Sieg growls as he walks out from the bush, his wings and tail twitching. His once red eyes are now a glowing cyan.

Jeanne’s eyes widen as she glances over to him “What happen to you?” she stands quickly and rushes to him “Why do you have a…” her heart beating loudly in her chest.

A growl interrupts Jeanne and Sieg clenches his fists _“I…”_ heat rolls off his body in waves _“I can’t stop…”_ his clawed hands cup her cheeks and his glowing blue eyes look over her body and Sieg purrs loudly. _“Run please…”_

Jeanne trembles as Sieg cups her cheeks, her eyes closing as his claws gently press against her skin “You’re losing control…” she shivers “no… I won’t leave you like this”

 _“You… smell good”_ Sieg closes his eyes and he leans down, kissing the holy maiden. A growl leaves his throat as his free arm wraps around Jeanne’s waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.

Jeanne squeaks against his lips, her body trembling as she is all but crushed against Siegs’ chest.

The homunculus pushes his draconic tongue into Jeanne’s mouth, curling against the saints. His hips buck against Jeanne’s grinding his clothed cock against her stomach.

The French saint gasps as Sieg thrusts his tongue into her mouth, her hands pushing against his chest. But Siegs arm tightens around her waist, and Jeanne whimpers. Her eyes widen as she feels Siegs hips buck against hers, heat pools in between Jeanne’s thighs as she feels his cock rub against her stomach.

 _“You want me”_ Sieg whispers against her lips _“I can smell it… so sweet…”_ The hand around the saint’s waist slides down, cupping her ass, making Jeanne squeak and rock her hips against Siegs’, trying to move away from his hand. _“So cute”_

Jeanne whines, her chest heaving against Siegs’ “Sl-slow down… god… help us…”

 _“No”_ Sieg runs his thumb over Jeanne’s cheek, _“I can’t stop…”_ He slides the hand down her neck and shoulder. _“It’s… too much… I’m sorry…”_ Both of his hands grasp the fabric of her dress and he starts to pull it up.

“Sieg… I…” Her hands clench at his shirt, her skin burning under her fingers. The heat surging through her hands, filling her body “What is happening… to you…”

Sieg leans down again, a growl rumbling through him as he kisses her once more, his claws tearing into the fabric of Jeanne’s dress. The smell of the saints’ arousal only serves to send Sieg further and further into a lust filled haze. His claws tear the fabric off and he lets the scraps fall to the ground.

Jeanne whimpers as cold air blows against her body, her mind hazing over as Siegs hands roam over her saints’ bare back. Goosebumps rise over her shoulders and arms as Jeanne moans softly into Siegs mouth.

Sieg once more slides his hands down over Jeanne’s ass, grinding his hips against the saints. He pulls away from her lips, only to kiss down her neck, his fangs scraping along the sensitive skin between Jeanne’s neck and shoulder.

“Ahh… oh god Sieg… wait.. mhmm.. We… we…” her voice dies in her throat as Sieg lifts her slightly and lowers both of them to the ground. Jeanne trembles, “I…” her heart pounds in her chest as Sieg lets go of her. Her thighs clench at Siegs knees as he leans back on his heels, his hands undoing his pants. Jeanne closes her eyes and looks away. “God… God will… allow…” She hears the sound of clothes rustling before something hot presses against her folds.

The homunculus is shaking as he pulls the saints right leg up, resting her calf on his shoulder. Sieg growls as he pushes his cock into Jeanne, causing the saint to cry out as inch after inch of his thick cock spreads her virginally tight walls _“I… god its…”_ his hips draw back and the homunculus shudders, the saints walls clamping and massaging his shaft. _“T-tight… so tight…”_

The virgin saint throws her head back, crying out as Sieg thrusts into her again and again. Pushing deeper and spreading her wide around his cock “S-Sieg… it…” her hands grip the sand above her head, “Oh Lord…” pleasure surges up her spine, her hips bucking, her juices dripping down her ass as he roughly hits her cervix. Her breathing hitches as he slams into her womb.

The primal part of Sieg’s instincts surge forward. His free hand pushing the saints left leg up and he growls as he leans over her body, pinning Jeanne’s knees against her chest. He slowly drags his cock out of his mates clenching walls, _“God…”_ with a groan the dragon slams into the saint.

Jeanne whimpers as Sieg pins her body, the muscles in her legs straining against Siegs hold behind her knees. “S-Sieg…” Her walls clenching as Sieg starts thrusting even deeper. “Ahh! Too much! It’s… too much… I can’t!” The saints’ thighs tremble. In fact. Her whole body is shaking; tears are sliding down her cheeks, her chest heaving under her own knees. Bliss runs through her as Sieg slams into her cervix again and again.

Sieg growls, his cock twitching as Jeanne’s walls clamp around him. The base of his cock starts to swell, spreading the saint’s walls even wider as the more draconic side of him surfaces. His tail lashes and his wings twitch as Siegs knot keeps swelling. _“Mine… you are mine”_ His claws dig into the backside of her knees.

Jeanne’s eyes widen and she screams as her walls strain around the draconic cock. Pain dances up her spine. Her hands fist in the sand, “Stop… mhmm… Sieg it hurts…” a whimper of pain leaves her throat and the saint shudders. “S-Stop… moving…”

 _“I… can’t stop… it feels to… good”_ Sieg purrs, slamming once more into his saint before his knot swells too big for him to move. The homunculus grits his teeth, cumming with a deep growl. His hot seed painting the inside of Jeanne’s walls white.

Jeanne whimpers, her body thrashing under Sieg as he fills her, “Oh god… it’s hot… Sieg…”

The homunculus keeps rocking against her, his hips trembling as he continues to fill his saint, starting to make her womb swell. His knot keeps his cum from leaking out. Sieg rests his weight on Jeanne’s thighs, panting heavily _“Jeanne… so good…”_

 “Too… full…” Her body is straining in the position Sieg has forced her into.

Sieg purrs, slowly pulling away from Jeanne, letting her legs fall to his sides, making her wince. The homunculus growls as he slides his cock from his saint, his knot popping out of her entrance; his cum almost pouring from her.

Fresh tears run down her cheeks, her body trembling, “S-Sieg you…”

Clarity comes to Sieg’s mind as the sound of his name. “Jea…” His eyes widen and he whines.

Her head turns to the side and Jeanne whimpers “That… that hurt…”

The homunculus looks away, “I… God I’m sorry… I didn’t think it would happen this soon…” his tail lashes in his fear. His wings curl around his shoulders “I’m sorry”

“I… don’t regret letting you… It more surprised me… you are… not as I imagined a… man would be…” A tremor runs through Jeanne’s body, her hands moving to cover her chest.

“Jeanne it’s because of Siegfried heart… Fafnir… I experience… his… Instincts…” the homunculus glances at Jeanne, his hands clenching, “It happens once in a while…”

“You… lose control?” Jeanne doesn’t move, her thighs still spread and shaking. Her hands clench as she tries to sit up only to wince “ouch…” she grits her teeth, pushing herself into a sitting position.

“I should… get away; I might… hurt you again… I can’t… stand for that…” Sieg’s eyes watch Jeanne’s breasts bounce as she sits up, before looking between her thighs. He swallows with a shudder, “Damn it” his cock already starting to harden and swell again.

Jeanne’s face goes red as she watches Siegs’ cock harden, “It’s… okay… you didn’t hurt me… Sieg… just don’t leave me… I…” her thighs rubbing together as her arousal comes soaring back to life. “I found you, I’m not about to lose you”

Sieg nods slowly, his hand trembling as he pulls his shirt off “I suppose… it’s only fair that I’m naked as well…”

The saint nods before she realizes what Sieg has said. “W-wait, what?”

The homunculus stands, pulling his pants the rest of the way down.

The maiden of Orleans just starts, her face getting redder and redder. Her eyes still on Sieg’s cock, her hands clenching into fists atop her thighs. “Is it like that because of Siegfried’s heart” she swallows and shivers “God… Sieg I… have never wanted someone… this much before…”

Sieg nods, “Yes… but… it’s also like this because of you” he kneels beside Jeanne, purring softly as he cups her cheek. “It’s not easy to resist with you here…” His tail lashes against the sand and he leans over to kiss her softly.

Jeanne closes her eyes, her arms coming up to rest on Sieg’s shoulders. The saint moans into Sieg’s mouth, her body shaking in anticipation.

Sieg brings a hand up to brace the back of Jeanne’s head, growling as he guides her onto her back into the sand, straddling her hips without breaking the kiss. His cock is hard and dripping against her stomach.

The saints’ body trembles under Sieg’s, her arms wrapping around Sieg’s neck pulling him closer as she groans softly into Sieg’s mouth. Her hips bucking under his weight as her thighs rub together in her arousal.

With a growl Sieg pulls back an inch, _“_ You smell _so good Jeanne…”_ he kisses her chin, nudging her head up as he kisses down her neck. _“_ Your _skin… your arousal… so good…”_ The homunculus flicks his tongue over her pulse and he purrs loudly. The saints’ whole body trembles against his, a cry of pleasure leaving her throat as he starts to suck on the skin just under her jaw. His cock twitches as the sound of her cry, his wings curling and his tail twitching.

“Sieg… please… I need something… god… I need you” Jeanne’s left hand threads into Sieg’s hair. “Please… please…”

Sieg keeps purring as he bites her neck, his fangs piercing the soft skin as his hands grope her large breasts. Blood drips into his mouth and Sieg laps the coppery flavor up, a deep purr vibrating through his chest.

The French saint whimpers as Sieg bites her, her hand tightening in his hair. “Sieg… more…”Jeanne’s right hand reaches out blindly and brushes between his thighs. Her breathing hitches as her hand grasps his cock, her hand too small to wrap around Sieg’s thickness.

His hips buck into her hand, a growl leaving him and he lets go of her neck. “Jeanne _…_ fuck _… you’re…”_

“It is so warm” Jeanne whispers, her hand squeezing gently around his cock as Sieg’s hips buck, “This… this was inside me…” the blonde saints hearts pounds in her chest. “It’s big”

“Yes it was… and it will be again” Sieg rests his forehead against Jeanne’s shoulder, panting heavily. His pre drips onto her stomach and the homunculus moan as the saints’ thumb brushes the head. “S-Soon…” Pleasure rushes through Sieg and his hips jerk against his saints’ grasp. “Jeanne… I…” His cock twitches in her hand. “Stop… I want to…” his wings curl against his back, his hands kneading her chest.

“Sieg” Jeanne whispers in his ear, her hand stroking along Siegs’ cock faster. Her hips buck, causing her stomach to brush against the head of his cock, “Let go… God will… he will…” The saints’ chest heaves against Sieg’s hands, “mhmm…”

Sieg gasps against the saints’ neck, his hips thrusting against her hand. “Fuck…” The homunculus shudders as he rocks his hips one last time before he cums, coating Jeanne’s hand and stomach with his seed. His face presses harder into his saints’ neck, his body trembling over hers.

“There you go… so hot…” The maiden of Orleans nuzzles the side of her head against Siegs’, her body shaking “What did you want to say Sieg?” she asks quietly.

The homunculus growls against her neck as he shifts his weight and pushes his right thigh between hers, rocking against the heat and slickness of her folds. Wetness coats Siegs’ thigh and he growls again _“My Saint… so wet for me”_ he uses his right hand to spread her thighs as he kneels between them. His slick cock dragging over her folds once more before he grins, his hands grasp the saints’ hips. _“I’m going to take you like a real dragon should, fill you with my cock… and…”_ Sieg’s voice rumbles in his chest and throat.

Jeanne whimpers, “Sieg?” the saint squeaks as Sieg flips her onto her hands and knees. “W-Wait…” her body trembles in want as the saints hands clench in the sand. Sieg mounting her as slickness drips down her thighs, her knees shaking under his weight. “Sieg please… b-be gentle…”

A growl comes from Sieg as he presses his cock against her dripping folds once more. _“I’ll… try…”_ More heat fills Sieg as he pushes into his saint. _“Still… so tight… my saint”_ His eyes close and he groans in pleasure.

The saint whines, her walls once more spreading almost painfully around the homunculus “It’s…” hard and hot, his cock fills the saint until she can barely breath.

The primal part of Sieg’s brain wants him to move, to breed the woman underneath him. But he resists. Barely. His arms wrap around her waist and he kisses the back of her neck, _“Mine… my mate…”_ pushing inside to the hilt before pulling back and slamming back in.

Stars dance across Jeanne’s vision, her arms trembling before she collapses down under Sieg’s weight. Her elbows indent the sand as she rests her cheek against the coarse grains. Sieg’s next thrust slams into Jeanne’s cervix and the saint cries out, her back arching as her walls clench around his cock, “S-Sieg… slow… slow d-down…”

Sieg growls against Jeanne’s neck, his arms tightening around her waist as he thrusts faster. _“Mine…”_  He can feel his knot already starting to swell, popping in and out of Jeanne’s entrance.

As Sieg’s knot spreads her walls even more with each thrust and Jeanne’s body grows hotter. Her hips rock back against Sieg’s next thrust, his knot swelling large enough to lock them together. “Oh god… so good…” Her walls pulse around his cock and Jeanne cries out in pure bliss, “Yes! More… more!” She screams into the sand, her walls milking Sieg’s cock and knot as she cums.

The homunculus gasps as Jeanne’s milking walls clamp even tighter around his cock. The dragon growls softly before biting at his saints’ neck. His fangs draw blood as he gives in and cums after a few more rocks of his hips, filling his mate with more of his cum.

Jeanne mewls softly, her body shaking under Sieg, her eyes are half close in bliss “hmmhm Sieg… so much… it feels… so good…” Her thighs shift as her knees spread wider “God…” A shiver runs through the saint’s body and she lets out a shaky moan. “I… I love this…” She leans her head against his “I love you…”

Sieg stays buried inside Jeanne, his cum still filling her. “I can’t stop…” he mutters against her skin, “It feels so good… my saint…” He rubs her stomach with his hands, purring as his hands cup her breasts. He gently massages the mounds of flesh as he kisses along the skin of Jeanne’s shoulder.

The two of them aren’t sure how long they are kneeling together before Sieg pulls out, allowing Jeanne to fall onto her side with a groan.

Sieg lays beside Jeanne, pulling her against his chest, “Mine… forever…”

“Oui” Jeanne nuzzles Sieg’s chest, her body relaxing in his embrace.

His wing curls over them, “Sleep… I won’t let anything happen to us…” Sieg kisses the top of his saints’ head before yawning.

The saint nods slowly, her eyes drooping before she falls asleep.

Sieg tightens his grip around her, “I’m sorry…” His body is shaking against Jeanne’s as she sleeps. He didn’t mean for this to happen the way it did; even if his saint said she was okay with it, he is still uneasy. The homunculus nuzzles the side of Jeanne’s head, purring softly. Sieg slowly relaxes against Jeanne, his wing drooping against them as he falls asleep.

 


	2. A Dragons love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sieg and Jeanne finally make it to the cave, but why does nothing live there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is mostly Porn without Plot

Jeanne groans softly as she slowly wakes up and she opens her eyes, a pale chest meets her gaze. A dull ache of pain throbs between her legs and a sticky substance coats the inside of her thighs. “Si-Sieg?” she mutters softly, nuzzling his chest affectionately, once she realizes that it’s her love.

Sieg purrs at the feeling of Jeanne’s nuzzle and he tilts his head down “I’m here” he kisses her temple, “How do you feel?” He pulls his mate closer, his arms wrapping around Jeanne’s waist tightly.

The saint squeaks and she wheezes out a breath, “S-Sieg… I’m… fine… can’t breathe…” she struggles lightly in his grasp, her hands pushing against his chest gently.

The dragon lessons his grip, “Sorry” his wings relax against the ground, “You still smell good…” his lips brush against her skin.

The blonde saint grumbles in slight irritation, “I need a bath… I’m all sticky and gross…” her face scrunches up in annoyance as she tries to sit up, only to have Sieg’s arms tighten once more, keeping her against his chest. One of his legs curls around her and Jeanne whines “Sieg…”

He nuzzles her cheek as his cock stirs against her thigh, “Stay” he trails his hands down her back to her ass, “we… aren’t going anywhere”

Jeanne groans softly as Sieg rubs his cock against the soft skin of her inner thighs, “Sieg…. I need… a…” Sieg grins as Jeanne rocks her hips, grinding her sex against his cock, “a… bath…” she whines “ _Sieg_ …”

Sieg growls but even as he feels his mate starting to get aroused, he lets Jeanne go, his tail lashing against the sand in arousal.

The blonde smiles softly, “Thank you” she sits up and rubs his cheek fondly with her left hand “You need a bath too” shifting in the sand Jeanne grumbles as she stands and with a shiver she walks to the river. Her legs are shaking as she remembers the last time and slowly she steps into the warm water, her body trembling in fear. A hand is suddenly placed on her shoulder and Jeanne jumps with a squeak.

“I’m here… it’s okay” Sieg smiles at her as Jeanne turns to look at him, “Sit”

Jeanne slowly sits in the shallow water, sighing softly as the water laps at her waist, her blonde hair floating in the water. Her thighs trembling as she gently runs her hands over her skin. Hands move her hair over her shoulder and she giggles softly as it tickles her chest, “Sieg what are you do-“ her words are interrupted as a pair of lips press against the juncture between her shoulder and neck, a gasp leaving her mouth.

Sieg smiles against her skin as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his check, his legs on either side of her body. His cock presses against the base of Jeanne’s spine “Jeanne you are gorgeous” he mutters against his skin. The homunculus runs his clawed finger tips over her upper thighs, making the saint gasps again.

“S-Sieg…” She relaxes against him, “You’re hard…” her hands find his and she pulls them to her chest, “But… mhmm…” Jeanne moans loudly as Sieg palms her breasts, massaging them gently. “Bath Sieg…” she whines.

His tail lashes against the sand as he pinches her nipples, her body trembling against him. “Wow…” he kisses along Jeanne’s shoulder as he squeezes the saints’ breasts harder, “My saint…” The dragon gently lifts her breasts up before he lets them drop, looking over Jeanne’s shoulder to watch the mounds bounce. He wraps his arms about her waist and pulls her into his lap, grinding his cock against her folds, “Are you ready?”

The blonde saint shivers as Sieg rocks against her body, “But we…” her hips buck against Sieg’s hips, grinding roughly against his cock. Pleasure clouds her judgement and she moans loudly, her juices mixing with the water of the river “Sieg…” Jeanne purrs softly.

Sieg lifts Jeanne just enough to line his cock up before lowering her. Filling the saint once more with his cock, purring with her softly “Hot…” Once Sieg feels Jeanne settle in his lap he kisses the exposed side of her neck. “You’re so hot, my saint”

“Mhmm” Jeanne hums in content, her walls clenching in time with the trembles in her thighs, her back pressing against his chest “Full…” her head leaning against Sieg’s shoulder, a shuddering running through her as Sieg’s lips trail along her shoulder “ _God_ …”

The homunculus grins against Jeanne’s skin “Already trying to milk me…” he rocks his hips and starts to gently bonce the saint in his lap, his hands tightening on her hips.

“Shut… ahh~.” The saints’ hips rock and she groans, the sound more like a growl. Jeanne closes her eyes in pleasure, her chest heaving “Sieg… More” Her hands clench at his thighs.

The dragon purrs against her shoulder, his claws digging into her hips as he starts thrusting harder. Sieg shudders as he feels Jeanne’s walls clench and he growls, his body pulsing with pleasure “ _J-Jeanne”_ His lips brush against her skin as he speaks, “ _You… you won’t leave me…_ ”

Frantic. That’s the word Jeanne has in her mind as Sieg thrusts harder and harder. Every one of his thrusts bringing her closer and closer, her head rolls back against his shoulder and Jeanne’s breathing hitches as Sieg’s cock twitches inside her, “N-never… I’ll… never leave you again” The holy maiden whines, her thighs clenching as Sieg’s hips jerk in response to her words.

Sieg nuzzles her cheek, his left hand sliding up her body from her hip to her swaying breasts, groping and squeezing one eagerly in his excitement. The dragon’s wings spread behind him and he bites her shoulder, letting his fangs break her skin, blood welling against his lips, dripping down her shoulder and into the water. He purrs in satisfaction as he has now marked both sides of her neck and shoulder.

Pain blooms in her body and Jeanne cries out, her hands clenching at Sieg’s as her mind becomes hazy. Pain and pleasure mix and Jeanne goes limp against Sieg, little trembles run through her body and she whines.

Sieg chuckles, his tail curling around their waists as his knot starts swelling inside of the holy saint, the hand on her hip pulling her flush against his body. A moan leaving his mouth as his saints walls clamp and squeezes his cock and knot as she cums, her body shaking above his. A soft growl leaves Sieg as he keeps thrusting. “ _Again_ ”

Jeanne’s eyes widen and she whimpers, her back arching as Sieg keeps her from falling from her blissful high “S-Sieg… I…” Her hips jerk “ _God_ ” She can feel his knot swelling larger, pressing against a spot inside her that makes stars appear in her vision, it spreads her once more even as her walls clamp and squeeze around him.

“ _Cum again I want to see you fall, my saint, my heart, my **love**_ ” Sieg whispers.

Sieg’s voice rumbles in her ears, and she closes her eyes. Even though she just came, her walls are already fluttering around his cock again, the muscles covering her stomach tense and Jeanne shakes her head, trying, trying with all her might to hold out just a little longer, “With…” her chest heaves and her voice shaky, “Me…”

Sieg purrs, his claws digging into Jeanne’s skin, blood welling under his claws, his cock twitching inside her and he manages just a few more thrusts before cumming, filling his mate.

Heat blooms inside Jeanne and she cries out, her walls pulsing around her Sieg’s cock as she cums with him. “Y-Yes!” Her body slumps against his as she basks in the afterglow. A few minutes later and Jeanne groans “This…” her throat feels sore, “This is not… a bath…” she moans, a satisfied smile on her face.

“No…” Sieg purrs, “It’s not” he rests his chin on her bloodied shoulder, lapping at the crimson liquid “We should get going soon” he mutters against her skin, his hands running over her thighs and stomach.

“Easy for you…” Jeanne shudders “for you to say” she huffs, still leaning against Sieg. Pleasure pulses gently between the saints thighs as Sieg keeps filling her.

The homunculus doesn’t reply, his hands go still against the inside of her thighs, his claws lightly digging into the soft skin of the saints inner thighs “Sorry” he mutters almost silently against the base of her neck. Sieg’s chest vibrating as he continues to purrs.

Jeanne turns her head the best she can, glancing at Sieg out of the corner of her eye, smiling softly “I… god I missed you… my dragon” she whispers, knowing that he will hear her voice.

Sieg lunges forward and kisses Jeanne, purring against her lips “ _Mine_ ”

Jeanne chuckles “Yes I’m yours”

Sieg hugs her tightly, his purrs volume rising, his chest vibrating, his tail lashing in the water, his excitement clear in his eyes.

Exhaustion hits Jeanne like a ton of bricks, her hands going limp before her eyes start to close, “mhmm…” she groans, her body shaking as she fully leans against Sieg’s chest and she drifts off.

* * *

 

Jeanne isn’t sure when they left the clearing and the river, her mind is hazed over and her hands clench around Sieg’s horn tighter. Her body is still shaking as she repeats what happen between then over and over. She isn’t aware enough to realize that small trickles of Sieg’s cum run down the insides of her thighs, and shinning on Sieg’s scales.

**“Jeanne? Are you okay?”**

Sieg’s voice snaps the saint back into reality, her eyes blinking as she stares at the back of her dragons head. “I’m just happy” she is more than just happy, ecstatic is more like it. Her whole body is tingling; her heart feels like it will jump out of her chest.

“Really happy” Jeanne sighs contentedly, a soft smile gracing her lips.

 **“Wonderful”** Sieg purrs with delight, his tail lashing in content. **“Jeanne we are here”**

Jeanne perks up, her eyes taking in the clearing as they walk through the last few trees, the sound of running water hits her ears and the saint smiles. Right in front of them is a cave, leading into the mountainside, a stream trickles down the side of the cliff, purple and blue flowers cover the clearing and the saint of Orleans stares in awe.

“It’s-It’s beautiful”

Sieg nods his head, **“Shall we check the cave out first?”** looking in the direction of the cave, his wings twitching as he glances around the clearing.

“We… we should… if we are to stay here" Jeanne takes a deep breath, “I think it best if I stay on your head"

 **“Yes I think that is the best choice"** Sieg lowers his head, walking slowly towards the cave, his wings tucked in close to his body. He sniffs the air, the ground, the water and although he can smell nothing but the flowers, earth and rock, he is nervous.

Jeanne shudders as Sieg walks them into the cave “anything?” she whispers.

 **“Nothing is here, at least there hasn't been in a long time"** Sieg snorts, before roaring into the cave.

Jeanne jumps and clutches her ears. “S-Sieg…” she whines.

His roar echoes in the cave but nothing answers.

 **“It’s defiantly empty”** Sieg snorts, unease fills his body and he glances around, **“But something is off… this place is beautiful, so why has no one come to live here?”**

Jeanne shakes her head even though Sieg can’t see “we will have to keep an eye out but I don’t see why we can’t stay here"

The dragon lowers his head and lets Jeanne climb down, **“we will have to make some adjustments wont we”** he walks farther into the cave, sniffing along the ground before making a pleased hum, **“I can’t smell anything amiss. Do you sense anything?”**

Jeanne closes her eyes, sensing around them for anything with malicious intent. Nothing. Nothing meets the saints searching mana.

“I can’t even sense any other phantasmal beasts nearby” Jeanne opens her eyes and looks out of the cave, “We will have to make a few things won’t we as well as finding food.”

 **“I don’t know… I was asleep waiting for you for the most part”** Sieg lays down beside her, resting his head beside her body. **“But I’ll find something, even though we don’t really need to eat anything…”**

Jeanne nods “True” she glances over at Sieg, lifting a hand to pet the ridge of scales under his horn “we will make this our home, right?”

Sieg purrs softly, closing his eyes as he hums in agreement, **“Mhmm”** his tail curls around them.

Jeanne leans against Sieg’s neck “how far do you think this cave goes?” she turns to look down the tunnel, “It’s almost like its glowing over there right?”

Sieg lifts his head and he looks over **“It is glowing…”** he shifts back into human form and takes Jeanne’s hand, “Let’s go see what it is.” He gives her a soft smile as his tail and wings twitch behind him.

Jeanne nods and they both stand. “I can’t sense anything…”

The saint lets Sieg lead the way deeper into the cave, the glowing getting brighter and brighter and as the two of them round the corner, glowing crystals jut from the wall in all directions.

“Wow” Sieg mutters, he runs his free hand over one of them, “They’re smooth and warm too”

The crystal pulses and the glowing dims as Sieg’s hand presses against it, and soon, one by one the other crystals pulse and then dim.

“I wonder what they are” Jeanne walks farther into the tunnel, her eyes glancing at the crystals as they flash with different coloured lights.

The crystals’ lining the walls pulse and a beam of light shoots out, reflecting off all of the other crystals. The glowing lights shin brighter and brighter, a rainbow of colours painting the walls.

Light reflects off of Jeanne’s face as she walks through the light, watching as the bands of colour shine off of her body, painting her dress a myriad of different colours, the sound of her bare feet echoing in the silent cave. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it Sieg?”

Sieg just stares in awe, “y-yeah” his eyes wide as he watches Jeanne reaches towards one of the crystals, resting her hand on it.

All of a sudden, the rainbow of lights goes dark until only a single beam is left pointing at Jeanne’s chest. Heat fills the holy maiden and her head goes fuzzy. Her eyes widening and a whimpers leaves her throat as she steps back, a swift feeling of pleasure makes her thighs twitch and the light turns a bright blue. A whimper leaves Jeanne and her knees trembles before she falls to the ground, her hands clutching at her stomach as the heat continues to fill her entire body. The saint feels wetness drip slowly down her thighs.

“Jeanne!” Sieg rushes to her side, pulling her against his chest and out of the light “Jeanne, are you alright?” the homunculus nuzzles the side of her face “Right?”

Jeanne nods slowly; “Y-yes… it just startled me” she smiles up at him, “I’m just a little warm, that’s all” she watches as the blue light slowly turns back into rainbow of colours. “For now we should leave it alone” she places a hand on his chest and leans up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Sieg lets Jeanne stands before standing himself, taking her hand, “Let’s head back to the mouth of the cave and start working on how we want our new home to look”

“Yes let’s” Jeanne pulls Sieg’s hand gently, “One more thing, Sieg” she leans up and kisses him against, this time on the lips “My hero” she mutters against his lips.

Sieg wraps his arms around her waist, pulling Jeanne against his body as he deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue against her lower lip before pushing into her mouth with a moan. His hands sliding over her back before he grasps her hips, pulling her harder against him.

The saint groans as she pushes her tongue against Sieg’s, her arms coming up to rest on his shoulders, her right hand sliding into the silver hair at the base of his neck. Jeanne pulls back slightly, panting; “Sieg are you alright?” her lips brushing against his as she speaks.

Sieg presses his forehead against his saints, “I can still feel the effects of Fafnir’s influence but it’s not as bad as yesterday. It never lasts for more than a few days.” He whispers softly before kissing her again, a purr rumbling in his chest. “Maybe”

The holy maiden chuckles against her lover’s lips, “Really?” she mutters against him.

The dragon smirks and bending down, Sieg picks the saint up off the ground and into his arms, carrying her bridal style, “I want to try something a little different” Sieg walks towards the stream at the mouth of the cave, “Is that okay?”

Jeanne nods, resting her head against his chest briefly, before the saint shivers as she is laid on the soft grass at the bank of the stream. “Yes that’s okay” She stares at Sieg with as much of her affection and admiration as she can, her cheeks are tinged pink with a bright blush.

Sieg kneels between Jeanne’s thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up as he does so,, exposing the smooth and milky skin of the saints’ thighs. “I have been thinking about this for most of the day” the homunculus leans forward as he pulls his saints left thigh onto his shoulder leaving gentle kisses up her inner thigh. “How you will taste, the sounds you will make, how you will squirm for me, my saint” His lips brush against her skin and he gently bites soft skin, sucking at the skin of her inner thigh until her hands fist in his hair and her back arches. He can smell her arousal and his hands grip her hips as he tries to contain his urges long enough to follow through.

“S-Sieg” She keens softly as Sieg’s teeth and fangs catch the sensitive skin of her thigh. Her thigh twitches against his lips and her hips buck, “please…” she begs, pulling gently at his hair, trying to pull him closer to her core.

Sieg chuckles as he kisses Jeanne's folds, groaning as he laps at her taste. His hands grip her hips harder as she bucks against his mouth, trying to hold her still. A growl leaves Sieg as he feels Jeanne's nails presses against his scalp, and he flicks his tongue over her clit in retaliation.

Jeanne throws her head back, crying out in bliss as Sieg keeps licking the bundle of nerves. “Ah… S-Sieg… I” her hips jerk against his hold, and she moans loudly, her juices smearing on his chin.

The homunculus purrs, and even though he isn’t a servant he can taste the mana coming from Jeanne with every lap of his tongue. It makes his head light and Sieg pulls back, panting heavily, his gaze travels up from his mates pink folds, her heaving breasts to her flushed face. “Gorgeous”

The holy maiden whimpers as Sieg pulls away, her hips rock as she tries to get him to continue and when it doesn’t work Jeanne groans “Sieg… please… I…” she looks down, her eyes meeting his and her breathing hitches at the look he is giving her. His eyes are filled with a hunger she has never seen before. Excitement fills the saint and she whines again “Please…”

Sieg shakes his head slightly, before pulling her other leg over his shoulder. He tilts his head back down and continues to lick through her folds a few more times, only to push his tongue into her entrance with a moan, his tongue vibrating against the ring of muscles.

The blonde saint whimpers, her walls clenching around the tip of Sieg’s tongue, “Mhmm...” her hips buck and her thighs clench around his head. “More…”

The dragon laps over her entrance, cleaning the flow of juices as it oozes out of the saint. Each lick of his tongue earns a keening whine from his mate and Sieg growls as his hips buck unintentionally. Its only when he pulls back does he realize that Jeanne has let go of his hair with one of her hands and has her arm covering her eyes, her chest heaving with each breath she takes. _“Gorgeous”_ he purrs softly.

 


End file.
